Dark Knight Fanfic
by Shattered-By-Broken-Dreams
Summary: There are monsters in this world. People we call freaks. Some of us... we fit in with those freaks. But we think of them as normal. We're all just soulless coldhearted people. The killers just aren't afraid to admit it.HxJ MY VERSION of them. Possible Flu
1. Chapter 1

**so, this is my first joker fic. Haha. PLEASE no flames, you can tell me what I need to fix, PLEASE DO! but, no flames! and Review. please? **

* * *

"Wake up you stupid bitch."

I fell to the ground with a light thud, the right side of my face ached. Almost already numb from the blow. I rolled over and propped myself on my elbow, rubbing my cheek.

"I have things to, so hurry your ass up." He threw a pair of jeans and a large Metallica shirt onto my lap. "Get dressed.

"Damnit, Krys, Why can't I just stay here?" I yelled, instantly regretting my big mouth.

"Because your part of my plans." He seethed, kicking my gut. "Get up!"

I clutched my side and slowly rose from the hardwood floor. I threw on the jeans and tied the shirt into a ponytail behind my back. I grabbed a brush and pulled my hair back into a bun, slipped on my shoes, and followed Krys out the back door.

We walked out into the cold night, and I wished I had brought a jacket. I don't see why he insists on carrying out his 'plans' after dark. With the Joker running around freely on the streets, who know's where he will show up.

I stepped off the curb and landed on my knees, ripping the jeans on one side. Great, these are new, and I know Krys won't get me anymore. He's too obsessed with his drugs. Quickly I picked myself up and climbed into the backseat of his car.

"Your pathetic" He cackled as we sped out onto the narrow street.

I crossed my legs and folded my arms over my stomach, I had a gut feeling something was going to go wrong, wherever it was we were going. I glared out the window as the buildings passed us by. I know I should get away, but how? He'll only find me. I can't just make him not want me anymore either, he'll kill me. He's already hurt me enough, I don't know how much more I can take.

I'm only 18, and I've been living with him for three weeks, but I already have more bruises on my body than any woman ever should in her lifetime. As long as he doesn't take my virginity from me without permission, maybe I CAN handle being with him.

"So, where are we going?" I whispered.

"To the park, Sam will be there, I want you to go and get it for me." He said.

"No! I'm not doing your dirty work for you! I'd rather kill someone than buy your weed for you all the damn time! It's stupid! get it your damn self!" I cried.

"What?!"

The car came to a complete stop within three seconds, my seatbelt held me back, but my head hit the back of my seat, causing a headache. He turned around and glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, of course I was afraid, but, what was the worst he would do here? There's people on the streets staring, and he's not one to make a scene.

He raised his hand, and I cowered, thinking I was wrong, instead he just pointed a finger at me and turned back to the steering wheel, he took off again, turning the radio onto a familiar station. The local news. (A/N radio's do that right?)

"Starting tonight, People will die. I'm a man of my word." A bone chilling cackle came from the Radio, the voice familiar to all of us. I reached forward to turn it up, but Krys slapped my hand and turned it down. I forgot, he was frightened by the voice that belonged to the crazed man.

I felt the urge to chuckle, the man that beats me daily is afraid of a voice. It's not that bad, I like the sound of his laugh, it soothes me.

The car came to a complete stop a block away from the park, Krys handed me the money and shooed me out of the car. I wanted to object and tell him that I wouldn't do it, but this time, nobody was around, and I wasn't going to risk my life for him.

"Hurry." He mouthed.

I walked down to the park and met his friend Sam by the swings. We were in the middle of exchanging our products when I heard a cop shouting out at us, telling us to stay where we are. Shit. I knew this was going to be bad.

We both scattered, I ran in the wrong direction, away from the car a block behind me. I stumbled and fell on my knees a few times, but the pig never caught up with me. That, or he wasn't coming after me at all. I stopped running to catch my breath, and I could seeing Krys' car coming down the road.

I could feel his gaze on me, even though he was down at the stop light, I was in big trouble. I couldn't just get in the car without his pot, or the money. He wouldn't like that. Not. one. bit. Instead, I started running again. The light was only going to be red a few more seconds, I had to hide.

I Dashed into an alleyway and crawled under the dumpster, I heard footsteps coming towards me, don't breath, don't move, I repeated to myself. The footsteps stopped at the edge of the dumpster.

"Damnit Harley!" He breathed before turning and walking away.

I stayed under the dumpster for another five or so minutes, when I went to climb out, I could see a pair of dark brown shoes coming towards me. I pushed myself back a bit and covered my mouth. They were so close to me. Who's were they? They couldn't be Krys' could they? He couldn't have changed that fast.

"So, Harley is it?" The voice made me cringe and whimper, I closed my eyes. This isn't real. I took a deep breath and opened them again, the shoes were still there.

"Oh, don't be shy. I don't bite unless you ask me to." I could hear him smacking his lips above me. "Come on out, or I pull you out myself."

I crawled out from underneath the dumpster and stood up. Standing in front of me with his purple suit, and his smeared make-up. I stopped breathing, out of all the people I wanted to meet before I died, he was not one of them.

"Well, hello beautiful" He breathed. I had to look up a bit to see his face, even hunched over, he was still taller than me.

"Tell me, why are you running from that crazed man, yet not from me?" He smacked his lips repeatedly, making it almost hard to understand his words.

* * *

**Is it good enough to continue on?**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ! I'm using Nolan's Joker. Heath in this story. Not the comic Book Joker. And, This is my own story between The Joker and Harley. And, in all honesty. I really have NO Idea as to what goes on between Harley and Mista J, so, it probably won't be anything like the actualy Harley Quinzel.**

* * *

"I..Eh, um..." My voice trailed off when my eyes locked with his. They were dazzling pools of chocolate brown, ravenous, savage. More frightening then Krys' were when i did something he didn't approve of.

"I asked you a question!" He barked, he's obviously not very patient.

"It's none of your business."

"So, you run away from a man, force yourself to fit underneath that thing," He cackled, pointing towards the dumpster before continuing. "and your covered in bruises for no reason?"

"I fall a lot." I explained, not sure how to cover the running and fitting under a dumpster part.

"that doesn't explain this." He coughed, patting my cheek where the bruise from the blow this morning was starting to show. I cringed away from the sting I felt.

"Ran into a wall." I shrugged, stepping back, trying to pull away from his grip on my shoulder. He stepped with me and squeezed my shoulder harder. I felt another stab of pain shoot through me, where Krys smacked me with his rifle.

"I can..." He paused, smacking his lips a few times. "I see right through you. You want revenge, I can give you that. I can give you what most people can't. He scares you, I scare you, and it's healthy. You should be frightened."

"I... I don't want to hurt him." I lied, I felt the blush running up to my cheeks, sometimes I was a horrible liar. Hopefully he won't notice.

"Oh, but you do." He continued, subconsciously licking his lips. "You want him to hurt. To feel the miserable pain you have felt, see the horror you have seen."

I was quiet. I did want that. I wanted exactly that, maybe a little more. I gazed at the cement beneath me, noticing my clothes were disgustingly dirty. I lifted my free hand to my hair, it was tangled, and I could feel gum halfway down it. Great. Just what I needed right now.

"Shit." I mumbled, startling myself from the loud noise i made. It sounded like Ice cutting throught glass. Disturbing and uncomfortable.

He cackled, this was the first time I payed attention to just his laugh, when there weren't words following it. It sounded similar to the voice on the T.v.'s, but louder, more relaxing. It calmed me.

"Let's get you changed." He turned me around and led me out of the alley, his leather gloved hand on the small of my back. "Then we will figure out how to destroy your supposed loved one."

"I don't want to!" I whined, I sounded like a two year. In truth, I wanted him dead, but I just couldn't do it. I didn't have it in me.

"You don't have a choice, I didn't ask. Your caught in the crossfire, and as long as I need you, you work for me."

"And what if I still refuse?"

"Tell me." He whirled me around to face him, sticking a blad to my lips. "Do you want to know how I got these scars?"

"Uh uh." I breathed, slightly shaking my head.

"Then I suggest you listen. The world is not as free as you want to believe it is. villain, hero, citizen. We all have rules. Those rules are punished when broken. Some worse than others, some never caught." He cut off as he shoved me into an S.U.V. next to another man in a clown mask. He climbed in beside me and slammed the door, ushering the man in front to drive before continuing our conversation. "You obey me, you won't be punished. You don't, well, you will find yourself a grave woman. Miss... Miss... um.."

"Quinzel." I muttered my last name for him, surprised by his harmonic laughter that filled the S.U.V. when I'd said it. "What?"

"Harley Quinzel." He said my name with caution, as if he didn't want to hurt it, or he was thinking about something. "Harlequinn."

"Harle-what?"

"Harle-what?" He mimicked. "Harlequinn. A jester of sorts. From now on, I will call you just that."

"Thanks." I murmered in a sour sarcastic tone.

I stared out the front window the rest of the time. After about half an hour we pulled up to a building that almost looked abandoned. A few windows were broken, the building was falling apart. They pulled me out of the S.U.V. and led me to the building, maybe they were going to kill me after all. I couldn't be sure. I tripped as we were walking and ripped crease of the crotch on my jeans while trying to catch myself.

"fuck!" I cried, standing up and examining the hole. I blushed when I remembered I was wearing a thong, the split showed half my ass.

"So we are quite clumsy." The Joker laughed and slapped my bare ass, walking ahead of us and into the building.

The inside of the building was exquisite. Very neat and clean, almost. It was still nice. A chandelier hung above us, most of the lights were shatterd completely off or atleast cracked. The few lights that did glow were the only things lighting up the room. The henchmen backed off and went their separate ways. Leaving me and the purple suited Joker alone again. He continued up the stairs without looking back. My gazed watched his every movement, and soon enough he motioned for me to follow him.

Once up the stairs he led me to a large room with a giant bed in it, the comforter matched his suit, I couldn't help but chuckle a little. This must be his room. I'd never think this man slept. He was always making people suffer. And there wasn't any make-up on the sheets, so maybe he did wash it off before he when to bed.

As I was examining the things on his floor, he shoved a pair of clothes at me. Smacking my ass again before leaving the room. I walked through the door that I though led to his bathroom, but it was just a small closet. I walked towards another door and found another small closet. I turned to the only other door besides the one that led to hallway, and sure enough, there was the bathroom.

I stripped my body of my clothes and climbed into the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm NOT apologizing for this story sucking dick. I don't do apologies. Never have, never will.**

**Anyways... This chapter there isn't much convo or interaction with J. but... It is sort of importante. So, please read it. And please review... if you like this story and want me to continue... let me know. Cause I seriously am considering stopping it.**

**And... the outfit pics will be up on my profile. KK? R&R! P.S.! WHO IS MARY SUE? the person that commented on that doesn't have a profile? so I can't ask who she is! or what! haha. And... I really like the long comments! lol, they make me happy.**

I couldn't take my mind off of him. How bad was he? I mean, he took me in, considering supposedly I would be of good use. but what for? Did he really want me to murder Krys? Let alone other people I have never met? Was that all he wanted? He couldn't be as horrible as I thought he would be. He hasn't killed me yet.

He seemed like and Indestructable pyschotic. Leaving nothing but horror and destruction in his path. Well, atleast on T.v. that's what it was like. He did frighten me at first, I was sure he was only going to take my life from me. But, I was wrong. Maybe he wasn't who I, or the rest of the world, thought he was.

The hot water ran down my body in a cool, wave like manner, washing away the dirt. The gum was a problem though, It wouldn't wash out, and I wasn't sure I wanted to cut my long hair. But I don't exactly have a choice. Hopefully he had a pair of scissors lying around the bathroom somewhere.

I stepped out of the shower and draped the large towel around my body. The bathroom was very big, and had a lot of drawers. I searched every one of them before finally settling on a pocket knife. Sure, he had knives everywhere, but no scissors. O well, it would do.

I tied the towel around my body best I could and started cutting my long brown locks of hair. I chopped off the pieces with the gum first, and then continued to cutting the rest. Trying to get it to look decent. When I was done, It actually looked very neat. It was just past my shoulders, and layered. The fronts of my hair slithered down towards my shoulders, curled out at the edges. What I could see of the back was deeply layered, some spots stopped halfway down. All in all, I liked it very much.

I put the clothes I was given on. They were womens clothes. Tight pants that fit nicely around my waist and flared out at the bottoms, A red and black striped skull hoodie, and a pair of black and white converse **(AN: Outfit on Profile!)** It was my style, the kinds of clothes I liked to wear before moving in with Krys and wearing the clothes he had.

I walked out of the bathroom, to see the Joker standing casually next to the door. "Aren't we looking nice." He giggled, gazing over my outfit. "Red and Black looks very good on you."

"Thanks."

"Shall we get going then?"

"Where to?"

"Where do you think?" He looked like he was getting annoyed, I must be asking to many questions.

I kept quiet and went to join him at the door, stumbling a few times and making him laugh. I finally reached him though and He opened the door and urged me through, when I started walking again He grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me back, ruffling my hair a few times.

"Well, what did you do?" He asked, a look of fake horror spreading across his face. "It's short now."

"The gum. It was bugging me. I happen to like it very much." I stated.

"hmm... It suits you. Your whole attire does." He glanced over my body again. Smacking my ass and pushing me through the door. "To bad these pants aren't ripped." He teased.

"hardy har"

"I've been thinking." He stated as we were walking down the stairs. "I'm going to make a very... drastic change to your name. Very drastic."

"Huh?" I don't get this guy. He can never make up his damn mind.

"Instead of Harlequin, It's going to be Harley Quinn." He laughed, licking his lips and opening the door to the small car. I hadn't even realized we were outside yet.

"Yeah, very drastic." I had to laugh too, no matter how stupid his joke's could be, you couldn't help but laugh at them. It reminded me of my sister when we were little. Telling us all her stupid joke's. laughing was something you couldn't keep from doing.

The man in the front drove us all over town, mainly I stayed in the car. There were only a few things he had me get out for. Luckily I didn't have to kill anybody. He never even handed me a gun, he just made me watch. Telling me every now and then that that's what I would be doing shortly. After a while, I drifted off to sleep in the car, every now and then we would hit a bump causing me to wake up.

It didn't bother me much to watch him kill those men. I've seen worse. Atleast those men don't have to suffer as long as I will. They get to end their pain now. No more suffering, right? Watching those men die made me laugh a few times, cowards they were. As soon as the knife cut into their skin they would scream and say they were sorry. Why apologize for something you don't regret?

You'll die eventually anyways.

I sort of... enjoyed watching them suffer, most of them deserved it. The way they blurted out their crime's didn't surprise me at all, rape, murder, abuse. Nothing new in this city, right? One man said he had raped his six year old daughter and threw her from a twelve story building, didn't even get caught. I wanted to go down there and kill him myself. I've never been raped, but Krys touched me places I didn't want him to, and that was more than enough to hurt me. For him to go as far as to hurt his own daughter, it was unforgivable. And I didn't know the man.

He's right. The world isn't free at all. So many rule's broken, so many criminals getting away with it. I still don't think that killing innocent people is a good thing, but those men who have gotten away with murder multiple times, they deserve death. They need to be punished. "_starting tonight, people will die. I'm a man of my word" _How many people have to die before they realize that what the purple suited serial killer is doing, is the same as all the other criminals, just better. He's good at it. My father told me once, _'when your good at something, never do it for free.' _

Never. He doesn't do it for free, wether he gets money or not, he pulls the fear out of people, he shows the world that even the nicest, sweetest, person in the world, can sink to his level, can become a cold blooded killer, and have no regrets. He gets the pain and insecurity **(is that a word?) **to come out. Making the people closest to them, realize that they are not who the world thinks they are.

Isn't that what we do to him? Judge him by what he does, not who he is? Other than the fact he's a sadistic, mass murdering pyschotic. There's got to be something else there. And I will find it.

* * *

**I think that there was something I was going to mention... But I forgot. Haha.**

**This story is MY interpretation of J and Harley. Not Dc comics. Or whatever. So, It WILL be different. Her outfit is different. More... modern day? Not a Jester suit. And her name is not Dr. Harleen Quinzel. It's just Harley quinzel. Now Harley Quinn. **

**And... Thanks for the few reviews you guys have given me. It actually means a lot. I was expecting zero. Haha. And.. to have some of the people who loved my Twilight story come and read this and tell me it's cool... that's great! And, thanks for the constructive criticism (sp?) Annon E. Mouse... Wanna write the story for me? It's just a little grammar, but I wil lwork on it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated. I'm still not sure about going on with this story. But thank you for those who do like it! hehe. Um, It's not that great. I've been busy lately. Um. My friends blew me off all weekend. we were supposed to hang and I haven't seen her in a year, so I kept putting this story off waiting for her. I also went to the fair this weekend. Haha. And... tomorrow I'm going to Register for 10th. And then I'm going to go See 12 stone in concert. So, No updating tomorrow. **

**I figured I'd stay up late and do this for the what, 6? of you that actually enjoy it. Haha. **

**Much love.  
Rachie.**

When I awoke the sun was shining bright, and I wasn't in the car. Instead I was in a bed. It had a red and black comforter set on it. What's with this guy and colors? red? black? purple? green even. This whole room was decorated in black and red. The walls had swirls of red on the black background. The dresser was black. And so was the netting that draped down the bed.

In the bathroom, the countertop on the sink was a very pretty black faded marble. The sink was white though, and so was the shower. The cupboards and drawers were a mix of red and brown. I liked it quite a bit. Red and black go good together, well anything goes good with black.

When I walked back out into the room, which I figured must be mine, there was another outfit already on the bed. Was that there before? I didn't think to much about it, I just put it on. Red and black, of course. A long sleeved red and black striped shrug that tied neatly in the front, with no shirt to go under it. A pitch black jean skirt that went halfway to my knees. red and black checkered socks that almost went to my calves, and the same black converse.

"I like it."

I turned around, looking to the spot I heard his voice come from. He was standing in the corner, just staring blankly at me. Doesn't this guy know how to fucking knock?

"How long have you been standing there?" I questioned.

"Oh, only a few minutes. What? Afraid to dress in front of a man?"

"I'd like some privacy." I stated.

"There'll be none of that today. You are going to be very busy. and possibly in more ways than one." He grinned, winking at me and glancing over my body. "So, do you like your new outfit?"

"Eh. It reveals a little much, don't you think?"

"No, I enjoy it _very_ much." He breathed. "I told you red and black looked good on you. Now its just the matter of me trying not to take it off."

"You won't be taking anything off of me." I growled. Sick, just sick.

"That's not up to you. Let's go."

When we got outside, it was dark again. Instead of getting in a car, or S.U.V. there was a van parked out front. He pushed me into the passenger seat, and got in on the other side. Two other men climbed in the backseat, the same two from the S.U.V. or the same masks.

"Now. We have some business to take care of. Take this." He demanded, shoving a gun into my hand.

"What do I do with this?"

"Shoot."

"No! I won't shoot anybody." I pleaded.

"Oh, yes you will."

"who?"

"You'll see. Don't worry." He chuckled, smacking his lips while looking at me.

He wouldn't tell me where we were going, or who we were going after. So, I gave up. I wasn't going to fight with him. Whoever it was, I know that it wasn't worth it to die over them anymore. It was only a twenty minute car ride, but it felt like three hours. And then we had to wait in an old abandoned warehouse for a long time.

When I heard that voice though. I knew who it was I was after. I should have known from the beginning. Who else would he have me murder first? Sadly, I wasn't as afraid as I was in the beginning. I thought I was going to shoot somebody I didn't even know. I know this is wrong, I can't just shoot him.

I heard that cackle again. It echoed all around the room. And Krys froze. Oh shit, I forgot he was afraid of that noise. I held in a chuckle as I watched the Joker step out of a dark corner. His laughter still echoing in my ears. He stopped only a few feet in front of Krys. Watching Krys shake, slowly backing away.

He didn't say anything. He just motioned to where I was standing. My que to come out. I stood up and stepped out from behind the boxes. Stumbling on my way to stand behind the Joker. When I finally got there, he pulled me in close to him, his arm wrapping around my waist. He kissed my forehead and looked back to Krys.

"Harley?" Krys questioned, squinting his eyes, trying to find me under the make-up I was wearing. I just nodded and looked to my feet.

"Bitch!" He called, reaching out to slap me. I cringed away, waiting for the blow to knock me down, but it didn't come.

I opened my eyes and the Joker was on top of Krys, he had his knife in one hand, and gun in the other. The blade was fit into the corner of Krys' mouth, pulling it down a little, I could see that it was cutting into him. He had that look of pure horror visible on his face.

"Do you want to know how I got these scars?" The Joker asked him. Smacking his lips and laughing when Krys shook his head furiously, the blade cutting his mouth open more and more each movement.

"Harley is mine now. She isn't going home. And neither are you." He shouted, pulling the knife out of Krys' mouth, so quickly it cut further into the one side. He screamed violently for a few seconds, but finally calmed down.

"Harley belongs to me." Krys interrupted. And I thought I had a big mouth.

"Oh but she doesn't. You will cease to exist in about twenty seconds." He cackled.

He raised the gun and cocked it, pressing it between Krys' eyes. Leaning down further, licking his lips furosciously. Krys squeezed his eyes shut. This time he was the one waiting for the blow. I was eager to see him shot. I wanted him to suffer though. I counted to twenty, the second I got there, Krys opened his eyes, as if he were counting too.

"Boo." The Tall purple suited man whispered, before standing up and walking to my side. "This is your job sweet stuff. Not mine. Go ahead." He pushed me towards Krys.

I walked slowly, thinking about my options. I wanted to do this more than anything in the world. To make him suffer. I couldn't do it though. I didn't function that way. My body wouldn't be able to handle it. If I killed him, I'd feel guilty forever. It would haunt me until the day I die. But, if I didn't I would regret not doing it. Satan was standing behind me, and I had the chance to join him. Do the things he did. Would I regret it if I didn't take up his offer?

"Shoot him already." His voice called behind me, he was bored obviously.

I raised the gun, Aiming it at Krys. Who was standing only a few feet away from me now. I Closed my eyes for a minute, my thumb moving to the trigger of the gun. When I found it, I opened my eyes, I'm the one shooting. Not him. I shouldn't be closing my eyes like a coward.

"Come on damnit. We have more important things to do." The voice called again.

I looked at Krys, his mouth was bleeding, he looked furious. I cocked the gun and shot it. The bullet went through his neck. The blood splattered on me, running down my face and clothes. I lowered the gun. Looking down at the lifeless body. I didn't feel any remorse, no regret for what I just did. I was so sure I would hate myself, but I liked the feeling. I liked holding the gun in my hand, the pressure I felt when I pulled the trigger. It was a relief to have Krys out of my life.

"Good girl." The Joker said, coming to my side again and turning me away from the body.

We walked back to the van and climbed in. This time it was only the two of us. His henchmen were no where to be seen. I thought about asking, but kept quiet. Waiting for him to talk first. I wasn't sure he was in the mood to talk. He looked angry. Did I do something wrong?

"I'm proud of you." He mumbled. "You didn't dissapoint."

"Um, thanks."

"What made you do it? You were so sure about not wanting to." He questioned, finally looking at me as we sped through the city.

"When I get old, I want the chance to say that I worked with you. that I worked _for_ you atleast. I don't want to have the ordinary boring stories. You know, 'I took my daughter to the park once, and she fell off the swings. It was funny' won't come anywhere near this." I shrugged.

"Who says i'm going to let you get old?"

"Don't worry. You will." I winked at him and turned my head to look out the window.

We were driving through Gotham quicker than I'd thought. I couldn't hear any police sirens. So nobody knew.Yet. Which meant we were off the hook for now atleast. I hadn't even thought about the pigs. Were they going to catch us? Has the Joker ever been caught? How many of his henchmen have been arrested?

Shit. I knew there was I reason I shouldn't have done this. The cops. I didn't want to go to jail. I don't think I could get away with pleading pyschotic. Surprisingly enough, That's the only reason I felt I shouldn't have done this. I didn't feel guilty for murdering my crazy ex boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter. I POSTED HARLEY'S OUTFITS ON MY PRO! check em out. lemme know wut u think.**

* * *

"So, why do you do it?" I asked. "You know, kill those people, innocent or not."

"Because I can." He said, suddenly serious, angry.

I sighed and turned away from him. Maybe his reason was personal, something he didn't tell nobody? I was tempted to push the situation to make him answer, but I was pretty sure that if I made him mad enough he wouldn't let me live to see another day, so I dropped it. For now atleast.

We stopped at another warehouse just outside of the city. He parked the van around back and got out. I joined him at the hood of the car and we continued on into the building, me at his side. I felt comfortable standing by him now, I wasn't afraid of him. I liked being around a mass murderer, it felt nice, I felt protected. Nothing could stop me.

Inside the warehouse there was a group of five people, all of them men. A couple of them stared at my body as we walked up to them, the others kept their eyes on the Joker. They were all tall, bulky, muscular men. They reminded me of the type of men that you would see dealing drugs, or working with the pigs in movies. I wonder why they were here.

"Good evening gentlemen." The Joker smiled, smacking his lips like normal.

"Where is it?" The one in the front questioned. He must be their big boss man.

"Don't worry. It's all there."

"Where?!" Another guy yelled, throwing his arms in the air. "I don't see it!"

I laughed at the way he said it, and recieved glares from all the men. I shrugged my shoulders and shut up. It was funny. His sarcastic, high pitched tone made him sound like someone who had just taken in a shitload of helium. I giggled slightly again at the image of him getting high off balloon air.

"I said don't worry."

"We want it now."

"I'm a man of my word. Just, give me my half, and you will get yours." He raised an eyebrow and stuck out his hand.

"Ours first." The large front man argued.

"We all want to party when the funeral ends, don't we?" Licking his lips again, he grabbed my side and led the man forward.

We walked through a rather large door and into a room that wasn't much bigger than the one we were in, but had a small pile of money in the middle. I noticed my mouth was hanging open and quickly shut it. The small pile had to have thousands of dollars in it. More than I would want to count. Did they count it all?

I heard a bunch of guns being cocked at the same time and froze. The figure next to me stiffened, but let out his high pitched cackle, automatically causing me to relax and chuckle a little with him. I knew these men didn't stand a chance against him. Nobody ever lived to tell the tale of their encounter with the Joker.

We turned slowly to face the group behind us. All five of them had their guns in the air, ready to shoot. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Joker reaching for a gun in the pocket of his jacket. I could see it was a 9MM. I reached for mine, a little too quickly, and startled one of the men, who shot at me.

"Shit." I mumbled.

In the next instant, I felt myself being shoved behind a box, and more gunshots going off. I had forgotten my gun. I peeked around the box, seeing nobody within my line of sight. I looked around, still seing nobody, but hearing more guns being fired. I tore a board off the box, looking for something useful, and found knife. I wasn't sure what knife it was, but I shoved it into my pocket and started crawling around, trying to be of use.

While I was crawling, the lights went off. I shrieked and froze. I felt a hand wrap around my mouth, and a gun jabbed into my back.I stumbled as I was dragged out of the room. I tried to scream, and pull out of the grasp. I calmed down when I bit his hand, getting a mouthful of a leather glove. I wasn't being dragged away by one of the other men, I was being dragged away by the Joker.

"Stop squirming." He cried into my ear, quietly enough they wouldn't hear him, but loud enough I would.

I straightened up and tried to walk with him. When he realized I knew who he was he let go of my mouth and just grabbed my arm, pulling me along as he ran.

"What are we doing?" I breathed.

"Running. It's simple, just make those feet of yours move quicker, hurry." He chuckled back.

I ran quicker, catching up to him. We ran out of the building and past the car. I looked back and saw the one three other men running after us. Behind them were flames burning high into the air. I could see the smoke rising higher into the sky. Lightly dimming the bat signal. I could hear shouting from the men chasing us, and sirens far off in the background.

After a few more minutes of running, I was pulled behind a wall. I looked at the Joker and he smiled, smacking his lips a couple times before handing me a gun. This one was a silencer. I grinned at the idea of getting to fight too, of being useful.

He looked around the wall and back. Pulling out another gun he reloaded it and handed me some ammo. I did my best to make it fit into my pocket and cocked my gun. I had never used a silencer before, but had always wanted too. Having your father on the Gotham City police force came in handy. He had taught me everything about guns and knives. He taught me how to shoot them too. And how to throw a knife.

Self Protection, right? When had I ever used the things he taught me before this? I'm just glad Gordon's not my real father. It would be way worse if my real dad found out about what I was doing now. Come to think of it, I'm not sure my real father even know's that I exist yet.

I sure hope I know what I'm really getting myself into.

* * *

**So... Originally.. I didn't plan on having Gordon be much of a big part, cause I didn't want Harley's character to be... off?  
But then I said fuck it. My story. My words. MINE! It's my interpretation. My version. Can't do much about it now can ya? **

**Review please! It would mean a lot if you guys did.**

**Oh... and.. for those of you who don't know what a 9MM is... it's a machine type handgun. And a silencer is a handgun that doesn't have the loud "boom" That a normal gun does. **


	6. Chapter 6

**NOT ONE FUCKING REVIEW! that's depressing! I WILL NOT continue unless I am told that you still want a story.**

**How many of you ACTUALLY want me to fucking continue? hmm..? Cause, right now it looks like nobody does. **

**Is it REALLY THAT BAD?**

**Well... if you want more, FUCKING REVIEW! K? **

I turned and climbed a ladder to the top of the building. It wasn't very high, but looking down, it still scared me. I was never one for heights. Below me, the men were spread out, waiting for us to move in on them. I leaned over the other side and looked down. I waited for a signal to shoot, and got it. The Joker leaned around the corner and shot his gun.

I looked back over the other edge and watched the guy with the squeaky voice fall to the floor. A bullet between the eyes. I shot my gun at one of them, it went into one side of his shoulder, down and out the other. He screamed and fell to his knees.

I felt a rush of adrenaline. Suddenly, everybody was shooting. Not everybody was hitting though. They knew where I was hiding now, and shot at me. I saw one brush by me, it felt like a movie in slow motion, It didn't touch me, but it did scare me a little.

I kept shooting until I was all out of Ammunition. The only two left were the man that had been standing right next to the man at the front, and the man at the front. one of them walked a little closer to where the Joker was hiding, but kept his distance and ducked behind a box.

I watched the other go around objects and towards the Joker. He got close enough that he could see him. He aimed his gun and Shot. I gasped, thinking that maybe I was wrong, maybe he will get hurt, but he gracefully stepped out of the way, out from behind the building. He shot back at the man and hit him in the gut.

The man that was behind him quietly snuck out from behind his box and up to him. He didn't turn around, so he must not know he was there. The man brought up his gun and I heard it click. The Joker stiffened, but once again laughed.

I screamed and ran. I jumped off the edge of the building and right onto the man. I knocked him to the ground and heard his gun go off. I socked him a few times, which really hurt, but it didn't stop me. After a minute I stopped and just sat there. I stared at the man, I knew him. It was Sam. The guy that I would get Krys' drugs from. He seemed to notice me too and his eyes went wide.

"Harley?" He asked.

"Sam." I gasped.

He went to speak, but another gun went off, once again between the eyes. Blood splattered all over me. I slowly got up. He was such a prick sometimes. I was glad he's dead. Was that what the Joker had been dealing? Was he after drugs? Was that what made him so crazy all the time?

"Bye bye wolf boy." he cackled.

"Wolf boy?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Eh. Get bored sometimes. I'm not always helping people. I read too. Makes me feel smart. S-M-R-T. Wait, S-M-A-R-T." He laughed at his own joked and winked.

We walked back to the van and I tried to wipe some of the blood off of me. I didn't hear any sirens though. So nobody must have heard the gunshots. Well nobody was really around. There weren't exactly any building next to it. We drove off laughing and joking about what just happened.

I had expected to feel more. I didn't think that I would like it so much. I have the urge to do more. To kill again. It was nice. I felt like I was helping people. Taking away their problems just like they wanted. They always complain about their fucked up little lives. So... I guess we give them what they want. We take away those problems. Bring their worlds Chaos. It's only fair.

I'm losing it. I shouldn't be thinking this way. It's wrong. I should care. I should be trying to stop what's going on. Not doing it too. I don't know how I don't, but I don't. It's to fun. It's real fun. It's courage, fear, happiness. No. It's wrong. wrong wrong WRONG!

"Did you hear me?"

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"Are you coming?"

I realized he was standing there with my door open. I looked around him and saw we were back. I laughed and climbed out, surprisingly he shut my door for me and walked next to me until we got inside. I felt like we just got home from a really great date. Come to think of it, he was really attractive. The way the light shined on his make-up. He looked vicious, evil, hungry.

When we got inside I took off my own way, trying to remember where my room was. I didn't get far before I was pulled back. I stared at him as he grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. Oh yeah, it was up here. He chuckled and looked back at me I shrugged and stumbled, but his grip on my hand helped keep me up. As soon as we got to the top, I remember where it was that I wast staying and took off that direction, but once again I was pulled back, this time his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Where the hell are you going?" He scowled.

"Um... that way?" I asked, pointing towards the hallway I was originally headed down.

"No. Your not."

He walked with me next to him all the way down the hallway. At the end there was a door on the left, right and straight in front of us. He pulled me through the one in front.

Inside there was a huge bed in the center, on one side was a desk, and on the other was a rather small dresser. There were only two other doors though, one must be a closet. The other the bathroom. I figured the bed spread would be purple, but it was pitch black. I sat on it. Why did he bring me in here?

He winked, and I suddenly understood why I was in his room and not mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Short CHapter!**

**Anyways... okay, THANK YOU! So much for those reviews I got. Even if it wasn't very many, It's ade me happy. I understand you guys have jobs and school and what not, but I wasn't so sure anybody was even reading it anymore. Haha. **

**Anyways... here is the Chapter. PLEASE read the note at the end... when your done reading the chapter. Haha.**

I could feel my palms sweating. Did he really...? No, he wouldn't. Would he? I mean, I wasn't that attractive. I was more plain, nothing special. Why me? Couldn't he just pay somebody. I didn't want to have sex with him. I didn't want to think about it at all, not now anyways.

Then again, deep down, I'd been wanting this since I first saw him. Upclose, not murderous. His features, they were beautiful. Those deep pools of chocolate. The Chelsea grin. Everything about him made me shiver, but in a good way. I wanted more, and he wanted more, did that mean he cared more about me than I thought? Or... was I just a booty call?

I felt something connect with my cheeck. I fell to the floor, with a thud. Remembering that night with Krys, I rubbed my cheek. Did he just slap me? Why the hell would he do that? I scrambled to my feet and faced him, my eyes were reluctantly watering. It didn't hurt as bad as I though it would, so why was I crying?

"Did you just -?"

"Yes. I did just slap you. Is there something wrong with that?" He chuckled, the emotion didn't reach his eyes though. What was his problem?

"Why!?" I screamed.

"What did you _do _with that man? The one you called 'Sam' How did you know him? Did you _sleep_ with him?"

"For one... NO! Sam was the guy Krys made me buy his drugs from. secondly, what the hell did you want from them? Were you dealing for drugs? And third... what do you care?!"

He was quiet for a minute, pondering my reaction. What did he care, he was a sadistic murderer, he killed men tonight. Without a problem. So what made me any different?

"_Me_ after _drugs_. I was after gasoline. Normally he's a good guy about it. Maybe he heard about your special little boyfriend and wanted revenge. So thanks to you sweetie, I have to find another way to get the gas. Your going to help. Your going to get it for me. And for the record... I don't think I do care. I'm not quite sure yet though." He laughed his high pitched laugh, his tongue running from one side of his mouth to the other.

"Oh... and your staying in here tonight. That's why I brought you to my room. Someone is looking for you. And I need you, so you won't be leaving my site for quite a while." He continued. "As far as I know... it's Gordon. Though I'm not so sure why he would be looking for you. I don't know how he knows about you either."

"O my god! Gordon!" I gasped.

"Know him? On the police force, out to get me... blah blah blah. I'm sure you have heard about him."

"He's my stepfather! He must know about Krys too. He doesn't know I'm with you, but I haven't been home for a few days now. He's looking for me because he thinks I'm missing."

"Ooh. Now there's a problem. I like problems, they're fun. Tomorrow... I think we might just take him a present." He cackled.

"No! You won't hurt him. I won't let you." I cried.

"No no no. Who said _I _was going to hurt him. Daddy needs to know where his precious daughter stands now. And that's with me."

"I stand with nobody." I hissed, I won't hurt him. He's more of a father to me than I would have thought possible.

"Yes, your a murderer now. You can't go back. I own you. And you owe me." He smacked his lips again.

"You do NOT Own me."

"Oh, I will. Don't worry." He giggled.

He walked closer to me, grabbing my hips and slowly moving them from one side to the other. Laughing as I protested, my arms pushing his away. I wasn't near as strong as he was, but I still tried.

"Tell me, Haaarrrllleeeeeyyy. " He sang. "Are you a virgin?"

"What?!" I breathed.

"A Vir. Gin."

"Of course I am."

"Ohoo. So Krys didn't get to you? Lucky me."

I tried pulling away from him, but he pulled me in closer, stradling my hips, grinding against me, I could tell he was hard. I didn't even bother to get away from him. He'd get his way tonight, and I sort of wanted that too. I wanted to know the feeling. I wanted to be his. Only his.

I moaned, I enjoyed feeling him rubbing against me. His melodical laughter filled the room. He enjoyed this as much as I did. Or he enjoyed my blushing and moaning. He grabbed the tie to my shrug and pulled. It came undone and fell off my shoulders. He continued to undress me, and I did the same with him. Removing his clothes was harder though. He was wearing so much more than I was.

**k. So... It was short because I wasn't sure I should put any sex scenes in it. Haha.**

**DO YOU GUYS want me to make it go up a rating? Or... should I just skip to the next morning?**

**Also... Does the Joker seems Out of Character to you guys? He does to me. Help me out a little. Give me some jokes and stuff PLEASE! **

**ELINA (and others who think I should do JOKERS POV): There Is a oneshot i just posted called I'm to Good for Myself. Haha. Technically.. I will probably just be adding a bunch of different oneshots to it. All from His POV  
But.. this story will mainly be from Harley's POV. I might add a chappy or two from his. Depending on how the story line goes. Haha.**

**R&R **

**Much love  
RACHIE!**


	8. AN

**It's been nearly a MONTH since I have updated... O my Edward!**

**k, Anyways... I have been trying my damndest to write a dirty, naughty chapter... but.. It's just not working. So, if anybody wants to write one for me, I'm willing to post it. Of course, I will give the credit to whomever's it is. or I can say it's anonymous. But.. If I get a lot... I might just post a new story with a bunch of naughty fics. once again... credit goes to the owner.**

**ALSO! I'm so busy lately.. I haven't had time to write much. I'm not sure when I will update again. and I have been working on a Chapter for this. but... It's sort of lame. **

**So... If any of you want to write one for me, which I know, is kinda messed up of me to ask, Send it. But.. If I ever do get finished, I might post it at the end of the story. Haha. **

**And if I DONT get any, I'll skip the sex part and it will be the next morning. K! **

**Looking forward to writing more. **

**Much love.**

**Rachel.**


	9. Chapter 8

**WOOHOO! CHAPTER EIGHT IS HERE!!**

* * *

He shoved me down on the bed, crawling, slowly over the top of me. He pressed his nude body against mine, the both of us already sweating. Leaning his head down, into my neck, he grabbed a mouth full of skin and bit, sucking at the same time. I can feel the blood slowly trickling down my skin, or was that just more sweat?

"Oh." I cry, it hurt, but I liked it.

"Harleyyy." He sang, a low chuckle rumbling in his throat.

He broguht his face up to mine, the smile on his face real. Without thinking, I lifted my lips so the touched his, his body tensing. Realizing what I was doing, he makes an effort to kiss back. His breath is hot as our tongues tango, playing roughly, our lips moving in synch.

My hands wrap around his neck, and I pull my body closer, melting with his. He rolls over, now i'm on top. Breaking the heated kiss and gasping for air, I slide off of him slowly, my tongue sliding down his chest.

When I get far enough, I pull my body up, moving my mouth to his tip. Not so sure what to do, I slide my mouth down him. He moans and I smile, must have done something right. I go slow at first, but quicken my speed soon. My hand slides up and down the space my mouth won't reach. His hand grabs the back of my hair and pushes down faster, my mouth sliding down farther, gagging me.

When I stop, he moans again and pulls me up to a sitting poit on his stomach. He grabs my breasts and plays with them. Rubbing them this way and that, squeezing my nipples and chuckling.

Before I realize it, I'm once again on bottom. I can feel him pushing himself inside of me. God he's so big, I slightly squeeze the sheet as he tries to get himself in.

Soon enough, he's pushing inside and out, my body is quivering, moving rapidly. He grabs my waist, trying to help hold me still. My grip grows tighter on the sheets, I moan continuely, from pain and pleasure. It feels so damn good.

But it hurts so fucking much! I can feel the ripping. I moan again, the pain makes the pleasure so much better. I can't breath, I want to tell him to stop, but I don't want to. I never want to stop.

"Uh! Uhhhh. Ohhh you!" I hear him groan.

The last thing I remember is him smiling, and feeling a warm liquid filling me up inside. After that, my lights went out.

* * *

**SOOOO? was it good? I'VE NEVER DONE IT! so I wasn't sure how to do it! I hope it's good. I know it's short. I do feel bad for waiting like three months though.**


	10. Chapter 9

**K. So, I haven't updated since last year. I feel kinda bad. tell me what you think though, I know it's kinda short. I had to go back through and reread, haha, to remember, so if you forgot too, here's a quick sum up.**

Basically, Harley lived with and abusive bf, was found by the joker when she ran, killed her bf, screwed up the joker's way of getting gasoline, her stepfather is Gordon, she slept with mr. j, and now here we are...

* * *

When I opened my Eyes, I was in a totally different surrounding. I was in another room, neither his nor mine. The walls were a plain white color, and the sheets were a silky purple. I sat up in the bed, a little to quickly, my vision went blurry, and I felt dizzy. I let my head plop back down on my pillow.

_"what happened last night?" _I think. I feel a rush of pain coming from my vagina, and everything comes back to me. I see the sex all over again, before and during, but no after. Why did he move me? Why did he take my virginity? I wanted him too, but he should have just shot me afterwards, like he said he had with those other women.

I crawl out of bed, my balance sucks, and I walk with my legs spread a little to help ease pain. I'd heard from some of my friends how bad it was, but damn, I never expected it to be this bad.

I search for the bathroom, when I get to it, I realize it's bigger than mine. The jetted tub is like a friggin jaccuzi, the mirror spreads twice as far, and the counter holds two sinks. I look in the mirror, my hair is a mess, it's going to be hell to brush out.

I splash some cold water onto my face, it feels so good, I grab a towel off the rack and notice an envelope on beside the tub. I grab it and pull the card out. It says:

"_Good morning beautiful. Last night was funny. Let's do it Again soon. Take a bath, Don't come downstairs until You _

_do. I don't need you dragging the scent around. Meet me In the gathering room no later than noon."_

_- __**J.**_

Ugh. Asshole. He's probably going to mock me about how bad I was. Can I face him again? I must have made a fool of myself last night. I look at the clock on the wall, 10:00. I should have more than enough time.

I run the bathwater, and brush through my hair while I wait for it to fill. When it's ready, I slowly climb in, their are jets, so I turn them on, they produce bubbles too, it feels great. I wash my hair first, it needs it. I soak in the water for a few minutes while I let the conditioner soak into my hair, after that I scrub down my body.

I still had about an hour and a half before I had to be downstairs so when I was finished, I blowdryed my hair straight. I look through the drawers and found a kit filled with all kinds of makeup, so I put some on.

In the bedroom, there were some clothes layed out on the bed for me, They were different, still red and black, of course, but this time, it was a different It was a lot like his, there was a vest, but no shirt under the vest, a long coat, and shorts with the same knee high socks and the same converse.

I dressed and walked downstairs, I still had a few minutes, nothing to worry about. When I reached the bottom, He was there, of course, and he had that grin he had last night, dammit. What did he think of it? did he like it? did I like it? ugh.

"Hey. You.


End file.
